


Unforgettable Sight

by WriterSketch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome, alternative universe, babysitter trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSketch/pseuds/WriterSketch
Summary: From a prompt on my tumblr @fleshysounds2 : “ I would love to read some Darcy/Peggy/Steve, AU all the way where Darcy is their neighbor/babysitter and they know she spied on them, please? “





	

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read.  
> It is my headcanon that Peggy is dominant and Steve is really into watching her with another woman and Darcy is an opportunist lol

Darcy sighed; she closed her book and stood from the table, studying was the last thing in her mind since watching them together. Her heart was still beating in her ribcage like a wild horse. The memory of Mrs Rogers riding her husband made the crotch of her panties moist. The aching need was going to keep her too preoccupied to get any work done, she went to sit on the couch when she heard Peggy calling her.

Peggy was the kind of woman she’d like to be later in life, so poised and fucking awesome. The older woman sat next to her and Darcy could breathe her perfume, she smelled so sexy and Darcy knew she was in trouble.

“I saw you, watching us.” Her skirt fell above her knee and the first three buttons of her blouse were undone, Darcy could see her cleavage, she looked beautiful.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mrs Rogers.” she tried to lie.

“Call me Peggy and I think you are lying to me. Tell me, did you liked it? You stayed an awful long time at the door watching us.”

Darcy couldn’t reply, she was paralyzed. That’s when Peggy scooted closer to her side, took her face in her hands with confidence. She stared in her eye before leaning into her and kissed Darcy hard. The college student opened her mouth and let her explore, the both of them not taking their time. Darcy’s pussy was sopping wet and when Peggy stopped kissing her, Darcy pulled her own skirt up over her thighs.

“Want me to touch your little pussy?” Peggy whispered into Darcy’s ear, “Yes, please touch me.” She groaned.

A hand plunged between her legs inside her panties, her fingers found her clit and made circles over it. Darcy gasped and leaned back, spreading her legs wider apart.

“Good girl, so wet for me, want to come?” Peggy hissed and Darcy just moaned. The skilled fingers of the older woman pressed harder against Darcy’s pleasure nub until Darcy was gasping for air.

“Been dying to have my hands on you ever since we hired you. COme for me.” Peggy urged her, her voice stern, commanding Darcy while she was clutching her shoulders and writhed against her, “Please!”

“That’s it, open up for me,” Peggy was moving her own cunt against the couch, Darcy was glad she wasn’t the only one affected, she begged the other woman to continue to finger her pussy.

That’s when the front door opened and Mr Rogers came back.Darcy was startled and wanted to move away but Peggy ignored her husband and continued to work her fingers in and out of Darcy’s hot hole. “It’s okay,” she said.

Mr Rogers strode over them, his tall frame stood over Darcy and she could not ignore his lustful stare and smile, not at all surprised by the scene he’d walked on.

“It’s alright, Darcy. Steve likes to watch.” Steve’s hand reached out and tucked loose strands of hair that had fallen from Darcy’s eyes behind her ear. The bulge in his pants told her his cock was hard. He wanted her too and she wanted them both.

“I need to come, please.” she murmured.

“Yes, come all over my hand,” Peggy urged, pushing another finger inside the tight, welcoming pussy. Darcy shrieked as she trembled with her release, her cunt contracting even after the fingers disappeared.

All she remembers after that was Steve took jer in his arms, her legs feeling like jello, Peggy following them and when she opened her eyes she was on their bed and he was stripping her of her t shirt. SHe heard in a distant buzz Peggy telling her husband she needed to eat her pussy; Darcy sighed a ‘yes’ and Peggy’s expression told her she wasn’t near finished with little ol-her.

Peggy helped her with her bra and nudge her down again, she removed her panties her hands spreading her legs apart.

“You have such a beautiful cunt, tell me it’s mine.”

Darcy felt like she was on fire, “Yes, yes, yours.” Peggy removed her own clothes, her tits were amazing, high and firm, she had strength, her muscles lean. She bend down and took one of Darcy’s nipples into her mouth; she groaned as she sucked. Darcy almost came, never knowing she could have an orgasm like that before. Then, Peggy’s fingers spread the folds of Darcy’s slit apart and let her tongue explore the length of the juicy pussy in front of her? She dipped inside the tight hungry hole and when Darcy whimpered, she took her clit between her lips and engulfed it between her lips. “Fuck, your mouth feels so good!” Darcy cried.

Steve undressed as his wife devoured their babysitter’s cunt. He smiled, enjoying the sounds the younger vixen made on their marital bed. When he stood at the side of the bed with his steel hard dick in his hand, Darcy had the urge to it in her mouth. SHe was practically drooling for it. He pumped his fist over his rod and tugged on the head, taunting her.

“Stop playing, Steve, giver her your cock.” He let out a laugh and crawled beside Darcy; “Is that what you want, Darcy?” Peggy was still suckling on her clit and words were hard to come by, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Darcy moaned a ‘yes’.

“I’ll let you taste my cock before I slide it deep into your needy pussy, but you have to promise to eat my wife.” She couldn’t stop moving her head in acquiescence, the image of him fucking her while she would be eating Peggy’s cunt making her even more desperate.

“Good, take it all.” He pressed the head of his shaft to her lips and she wrapped them around the swollen mushroom. She sucked the precum from the tip, delighted at how sweet it was. Then she moved over the length of it; it was a beautiful cock.

“Do you like what she is doing to you?” he asked, “Yes,” she hissed, “So fucking much.” she told him, pushing his shaft almost completely in her mouth, her fist at the base of the rod when he started thrusting harder. His groans grew louder as he pumped into her. She whimpered and slurped over his cock while Peggy’s finger went deeper into Darcy’s pussy, tongue furiously lapping and sucking at the overstimulated clit.

Darcy’s body was  a damp, quaking mess and the couple was in total control over it. All she could do was to lie there and revel in the intense pleasure they were giving her.

Steve pulled back suddenly,”Gonna fuck you hard now, can’t wait anymore. You two are just too hot together. Get up on your hands and knees,” He knelt behind her, the head of his cock moved over her slit, massaging the folds, teasing her sopping wet hole. The mushroom, fat and hot, pushed into her, spreading her pussy wide. He began pumping back and forth, in and out of the entrance, giving her a maddening pace, teasing Darcy. Then he glided into her cunt, her walls parting for him, making them both shudder in response.

“Uh, you’re so tight.” he grunted and decided to thrust way deep inside her at last.

Peggy crawled up to kneel in front of Darcy, she took her tits in her hands and brought them up to caresse her babysitter’s face with them. Darcy opened her mouth and clamped it closed around a nipple, sucking with furious hunger.

“Yes, suck my tits, baby,” she whispered, clearly happy, but Darcy longed to keep her promise to taste Steve’s wife pussy.

Steve was fucking her hard, ramming his shaft into her, making her clenching her hole tight around his cock. Peggy loved the groans her husband was making and she finally decided to sprawl out on her back and to spread her legs to show Darcy her cunt, the folds glistening with her excitement.

Darcy didn’t wait for any directions and put her head between the two pale legs and licked at the slick juices of Peggy’s nectar, lapping the musky scent. Peggy thrust her hips up to shove her entire pussy in Darcy’s face, her fingers twining themselves around her thick hair? Darcy moaned into her slit as Mr Rogers’s dick ravaged her cunt.

“Make me come!” moaned Peggy and Darcy eagerly put a finger to her wet hole and worked it in and out of the gorgeous woman, going faster as she moaned her encouragement.

Suddenly, Darcy came, her thighs couldn’t stop trembling and she felt a warm and wet jet coming out of her and drenching the bed. Mindless with pleasure, she screamed and she felt Peggy’s cunt clamping on her fingers, the other woman coming too. Her eyes found Peggy and she could see that watching her coming from her husband’s cock was what made her come.

Mr Rogers pulled his dick out of her pussy and came around to stand at Peggy’s side, using the head of his rod to trace her lips, she opened her mouth and took him in, cleaning up Darcy’s juices

“Can’t decide which taste better, his cock or your pussy,” Peggy said, smacking her lips together.


End file.
